


For this could never have been

by theladyscribe



Category: TIME Style and Design: Futuristic London Fashion (Short Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe see you sometime," she says, but you both know, before the words are even out of her mouth, you won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For this could never have been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [custardpringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/custardpringle/gifts).



> Title is from [The Triumph of Time](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/174574) by Algernon Charles Swinburne.

You walk Christine back to the pick-up point because you may be leaving her but you're still a gentleman. Besides, you of all people know how dangerous 2012 actually is.

You make your farewells just outside the platform.

"Maybe see you sometime," she says, but you both know, before the words are even out of her mouth, you won't.

You sigh. "Yeah, maybe," you answer, rubbing a hand across your forehead.

She looks as if she's about to say something else, but you smile tightly, take her hand, and give it a final kiss before you turn and walk away.


End file.
